Pretty in Pastel
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Jimin se prepara para una presentación y Taehyung está allí para darle apoyo moral. BTS. Vmin. Jimin x Taehyung.


**Pretty in Pastel**

Jimin y Taehyung han sido amigos desde que el último puede recordar; un buen día un asustado Park Jimin apareció frente a si con los ojos incapaz de regresarle la mirada y un par de regordetas mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza y nerviosismo, desde ese momento Taehyung supo que le cuidaría y protegería al mantenerle a su lado y se encargaría de hacerle sonreír.

Años habían pasado ya desde aquel primer encuentro, pero para Taehyung la promesa silenciosa que se había hecho, seguí intacta. Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Jimin, acostado en su cama, con los brazos y piernas desperdigados tomando más espacio del necesario al tiempo que un ansioso Jimin revisaba con ojos de halcón su teléfono. El muchacho juzgaba con mirada filosa un vídeo de sí mismo, una práctica en el estudio de baile.

—Jiminie —le llamó susurrante luego de darse la vuelta y relajar su espalda contra el colchó, más el susodicho no le dedicaba ni un palmo de atención. — _Jimin-ah_ —se removió con el cuerpo pesado, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse y dejar caer su mente en un ensueño corto y plácido aun cuando su misión inicial dictaba todo lo contrario a quedarse dormido. —¡Hey! Park Jimin. —Se enderezó aletargado y obtuvo la respuesta deseada. Jimin alzó el rostro mostrando sorpresa ante la inesperada acción, pero dicha acción duró meros segundos para transformarse en una brillante sonrisa conciliadora que le hacía sentirse relajado y al mismo tiempo le creaba un nudo en la boca del estómago; algo así como una opresión suave que no le disgustaba realmente.

—¿Si, Tae? —Jimin dejó el aparato a un lado y le cedió su atención luciendo todavía su expresión alegre.

—Deja de preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien. —Hizo amago para que el otro se acercase y Jimin obedeció.

—¿Eso cómo lo sabes?

—Porque soy vidente y puedo ver el futuro. —La risa burbujeante de Jimin no se hizo esperar, encorvó el cuerpo cubriendo su abdomen con un brazo mientras su mano libre subía a su rostro para cubrir su boca en un intento inútil de sofocar sus carcajadas. En Taeyung se plasmó una sonrisa alegre, de esas donde su boca se ensanchaba y mostraba casi todos sus dientes. —Por eso me apoderaré de tu teléfono por el resto de la noche. —Y sin mucho miramiento tomó el celular entre sus manos escondiéndolo tras su espalda. —Además ya es hora de que vayas a alistarte.

Esa era la noche en la que Jimin participaría en el festival de verano junto al club de danza; se habían estado preparando desde hace varios meses y aunque el club de la universidad era conocido por sus actuaciones "callejeras" a mitad del campus, esa sería la primera vez en la que presentarían bajo el nombre del club y habían preparado algo diferente a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados; ni siquiera él sabía de qué se trataba y eso que eran mejores amigos. Jimin contempló el reloj junto a la cama en la mesa de noche y se apresuró al baño mascullando una que otra maldición.

Minutos más tarde Jimin reapareció llevando una bata de baño y una pequeña toalla blanca sobre los hombros con la que secaba su cabello.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, _ChimChim_? —Para Taehyung era común pasar momentos ociosos en los que veía a Jimin desfilar distintas combinaciones de ropa y esperaba su opinión.

—No esta vez Tae —Taehyung se distrajo con el celular en lo que Jimin se vestía a medias con unos simples pantaloncillos color marrón claro y una camiseta de mangas largas, que a juzgar por la forma en como el bailarín enrollaba las mangas con sus puños, había una amplia posibilidad de que la prenda fuese suya.

Permanecieron el silencio los momentos siguientes, sus oídos a duras penas lograban localizar sus respiraciones acompasadas y constantes, Jimin encendió las luces que rodeaban su espejo atrapando así su atención, para Taehyung debía ser una visión pasajera, una acción cotidiana, repetitiva y sin importancia, pero para sus adentros era hipnótico, como caer atrapado en tela de araña.  
Los movimientos constantes y delicados, el cambio de las distintas brochas y motas de maquillaje, como Jimin cubría poco a poco sus imperfecciones: las bolsas obscuras bajo sus ojos y la piel enrojecida a causa de horas de ejercicio y andanzas bajo el sol de verano. Aunque para Taehyung su momento favorito de todo el ritual era contemplar a Jimin realzar su belleza haciendo énfasis en sus ojos con esa técnica de nombre extraño que él no podía pronunciar ni lograba recordar nunca.

— _Smokey eye_ * —Jimin detuvo su mano a la altura de su nariz y giró el rostro para examinar la sombra a contra luz.

—¿Qué? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto aniñado y cómico, confundido. Jimin sonrió fugaz.

—Se llama smokey eye —Jimin le dedicó atención por segundos a través del espejo.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso? —Taehyung rascó su cuello sintiéndose avergonzado y se incorporó quedando sentado al filo de la cama.

—Siempre sé lo que estás pensando y tienes la misma expresión de constipado que la primera vez que me viste hacerlo. —El muchacho se encogió de hombros y él rio a carcajadas buscando una almohada a tientas para terminar abrazado a ella. De cuenta nueva cayeron en calma.

Taehyung bebía de la vista ensimismado y de tanto en tanto sus miradas se encontraban gracias al espejo haciéndole sentir el corazón acelerado y un calor inusual en las mejillas. Jimin aplicó un poco de bálsamo a sus labios resecos y giró en sí mismo sobre la silla.

—Todo listo. ¿Qué tal está?

—Eres hermoso. —Espetó sin pensarlo demasiado. Un colorido y apenado sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse de todo su rostro cuando finalmente su cerebro registró lo que había dicho, Jimin llevó su cabello hacia atrás en ese acostumbrado gesto por el que incontables bromas le habían hecho y se acercó a él con paso lento; quedó casi a la misma altura gracias a que Taehyung permanecía sentado y se agachó una vez que le tuvo enfrente para que pudiese verle mejor, desde arriba posando ambas manos en sus muslos. Taehyung suspiró inconsciente y sus ojos pasearon con lentitud por el rostro de Jimin, ahora que le tenía cerca y no era la realidad levemente distorsionada del espejo, no pudo contener su asombro, no importaba cuantas veces hubiese presenciado lo mismo.

Jimin usaba lentes de contacto azules, él personalmente prefería el color natural del bailarín, pero no podía negar que el cambio era llamativo y atrayente; sus mejillas brillantes y carentes de imperfecciones tenían aspecto suave y esponjoso aunque Taehyung pudiese rememorar con los ojos cerrados dónde éstas se encontraban escondidas y alzó una mano con la intención de delinear el contorno de su mandíbula más se detuvo centímetros antes de su meta, no queriendo arruinar el magnífico resultado.

—¿Tae? —Incitó alguna respuesta y se levantó intercambiando sus posiciones; siendo él ahora quien podía verle desde lo alto.

—Eres hermoso, Jimin. —Repitió con convicción mostrando de cuenta nueva una fila de blancos dientes, ganando así una sutil caricia en su cabello y Jimin sonrió de medio lado complacido. Se inclinó entrando en el espacio personal del contrario, notando como Taehyung se tensaba y le arrebató descuidado el teléfono que había quedado olvidado en el centro de la cama.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora o será muy tarde. —Y sin más, le alejó. Taehyung permaneció inmóvil, perplejo observando la espalda del otro y corrió para alcanzarle.

—¡Park Jimin! —Taehyung escuchó las carcajadas de Jimin.


End file.
